RPG Madness
by Mily
Summary: What if we all got sucked into a Video Game? Author fic! If you don't like 'em don't read 'em! Ahhh... Chapter 7 up! Yayness!
1. Adventure Begins!

Yay! A lot of you liked my idea and wanted to be in it, Well I decided to use the game Kingdom Hearts for the sole purpose of being able to visit Disney movies in the video game and because Miranda suggested it and reminded me of how cool it was and because Ziptango's playing it!! Ok! Here we go!!  
  
Ahhh!! I have too many people!! Sorry! I can't accept anymore people...  
  
Sakura: Can Li the Mew use psychic attacks?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for me!  
  
Chapter One: At the Lair and onto Adventure!  
  
"Mikey turn that thing off and come and help me tidy up!" complained a tired Donatello. "They're gonna be here soon!"  
  
"Come on Dude! Lemme have one more try at beating Riku!" Mikey whined trying for the 10th time to beat the boss in Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Nope! Now come on! The girls don't wanna see you play that thing all night!" Donatello yelled from his workshop.  
  
Mikey groaned and paused his game and switched the TV back to satellite. "Fine! Nobody touch this, Ok?" He said gesturing toward the Ps2.  
  
"Whatever Mikey, now come and vacuum your room." Raph said and handed him a Dustbuster.  
  
"Where's the full sized one Raph?"   
  
"Donnie's working on it so, have fun!" Raph jeered and went to the dojo to punch the punching bag.  
  
Leonardo was working on a Kata when Raph came in with a satisfied smile on his face."Why are you so happy?" he asked when he saw his brother.  
  
"Mikey thinks the big vacuum cleaner is broken! So I gave him the Dustbuster." He laughed.  
  
"That was stupid Raph, go give him the big one." Leo ordered.  
  
"Nah! You always ruin everything! Come on and see its funny!" joked Raph who motioned for Leo to follow.  
  
They both observed Mikey trying in vain to vacuum his carpet with the miniature vacuum cleaner and even Leo couldn't help but laugh a little at the spectacle. Raph doubled over in laughter until Mikey noticed.  
  
"It's not funny Dude! Beggars can't be choosers!" Mikey said defiantly.  
  
"No! Heh! The vacuums not bro-" Leo laughed before Raph shushed him.  
  
"The vacuums what? Did I hear not broken?" Mikey got a little angry as he switched off the Dustbuster. "That's it! You, me, Dojo now!" he demanded pointing at Raph who just smirked.  
  
"Fine, bring it on!" he challenged.  
  
After they left the girls started to arrive, Mily Miranda, Ellie, Leoluvr1, Arista and Ryoko Niara, Daydream, TMNTpunker, Ninjalara, Danceingfae, Took_Baggins, Tygerofthewynd, Ziptango, HexAdecimal, LenniluvsBrian, Raphaella and Sakura all arrived surprisingly at the same time.  
  
All the girls were dressed in casual clothes and pyjamas since they had come a long way.  
  
Daydream made an 'Eeee!' Sound and ran over to hug Michelangelo who had just come from the gym and was all sweaty from fighting Raph.  
  
Mikey saw her coming and stopped her before it was too late. "Whoa! I gotta shower first dudette!"   
  
Raph came after and had to stop at least four girls from hugging him. "What the... how many 'dudettes' are even here?!" he gaped.  
  
"Seventeen to be exact." Donatello confirmed.  
  
As soon as he spoke Miranda, Ellie, Ziptango Took_Baggins and Sakura all ran to give him a huge hug almost knocking him over.  
  
"Gah! Hey who are you? He asked referring to Ellie and Miranda.  
  
"I'm Ellie, this is seriously cool." Answered the 12 year old girl with curly dark blond hair and dark blue eyes behind a pair of shiny glasses.  
  
"And I'm Miranda, nice to meet you..." The tall girl with straight dark hair and green eyes shyly replied.  
  
After they both shook Donnie's hand Leonardo emerged from meditation only to be practically glomped by Arista Niara, TMNTpunker and another new girl called Leoluvr1.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leoluvr1, don't get on my bad side... Nice to meet you!" introduced the girl with blondish brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Still a bit stunned Leonardo vaguely shook her hand.  
  
"Who brought you?" Raph asked.  
  
Then it was Mily's turn to step forward. "Um, that's me... surprise?" she said sheepishly.  
  
"Any dudette that's a friend of yours is a friend of mine!" Mikey exclaimed happily and went to take his shower.  
  
"Alright! Wait why are we even here?" Danceingfae asked.  
  
"To visit the turtles of course!!" Daydream clarified.  
  
"Oh, right..." she realized and then felt a little dumb.  
  
"Let's raid the kitchen!" Daydream suggested.  
  
"No! Even better let's raid Donnie's stuff!" Ziptango proposed.  
  
"Alright!" and all the Donnie fangirls went to his lab.  
  
"Can we still raid the kitchen?" Daydream asked pleadingly.  
  
"Alright Dream, let's go!" Ryoko agreed and they both went in search of marshmallows.  
  
"Danceingfae tagged along and the Raph fangirls went to bug Raphael.  
  
Mily wanting to play DDR went and switched the tv back to video mode.  
  
"Ooh! Kingdom Hearts! I love this game!" she exclaimed and began playing it.   
  
After much scrounging in some of Donnie's failed experiments Sakura and Li her Mew found an interesting looking one it was a small glowing blueish spherical looking thing with buttons and switches on a little control panel.  
  
"Hey Li! Look at this baby!" she enthused marveling at the beauty of it.  
  
"What the heck is it?" he asked floating around it.  
  
"I dunno.. Lets show the others!" she suggested and carried it out to show Miranda, Ellie, Ziptango and Took_Baggins.  
  
"What's that?" asked Miranda examining the blue sphere.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Ziptango breathed running her hand over its smooth surface.  
  
"Let's bring it out!" Ellie gasped and they brought it out to where Miyl was playing Kingdom hearts and about to start a new game.  
  
"Everyone! Come look at this!" Took_Baggins shouted bringing everyone's attention to the livingroom.  
  
Mikey and Raph had both showered and everyone crowded around to see what Sakura was holding. (Let's just say everyone had on a backpack with their stuff in it.)  
  
Li the Mew studied the ball and suddenly felt the urge to press some buttons on it. "Can I press that button Sakura?"  
  
"Whatever," was her reply.  
  
Donatello finally realized what she had her hands on and tried to stop him. "Don't touch that...!" but it was too late Li had pressed the button at the exact same time Mily had pressed the X button to start a new game.  
  
Suddenly the room felt as if it were spinning and there was a huge flash of light and everyone felt themselves crash onto a sandy beach. (I'm gonna skip the beginning part where Sora is in the black place.)  
  
Mily opened her eyes and saw a sandy beach and two figures talking further down. "Guys! Wake up!" she said shaking everyone.  
  
Raphaella slowly opened her eyes to look at Mily. "Wow, Mi you have huge eyes."  
  
"Holy crap! We look like anime characters!" exclaimed Sakura who was still holding the ball thing but it wasn't glowing anymore.  
  
"I have purple hair!" Lenni exclaimed looking at her reflection in a compact mirror.  
  
"And we all look different!" Daydream noticed. "These are my favorites! Ooh... and I have a weapon!"  
  
Everyone was wearing different clothes and had weapons.  
  
Daydream was now wearing baggy dark blue jeans, an yellow bandana worn as a headband and a blue and orange tye dyed T-shirt. On her belt she had a pait or nun-chucks stuffed in.  
  
HexAdecimal's eyes had changed colour from blue to green cat-like eyes. She was thinner and wearing her dark green baggy pants and a deep red T-shirt. A pair of Sais poked their way out of her belt.  
  
Lenni's normal brown hair had turned a deep shade of purple and she was wearing blue jeans and a blue T-shirt with Brian on it and a pair of sneakers on. Lenni had a dagger sheathed on her pants.  
  
Tygerofthewynd had jeans dyed red, orange, blue and purple that matched the tmnts bandana colours and a red and green t-shirt with a picture of Raph on the front and a picture of his sais on the back. She also had a pair of Raph socks on in one orange shoe and one purple shoe. Also a pair of sunglasses with one red lens and one green lens perched on her short red hair. A pair of red Sais were in her belt.   
  
Arista Niara was wearing her favorite comfy pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt. Her reddish brown hair and changed to her natural hair colour a nice shade of light brown. She had a katana sword with a design down the blade which slid into a blue and gold sheathe.  
  
Miranda had violet eyes and hair that matched Donnie's bandana. She was wearing a pair of jeans and white and purple T-shirt. She had a Bo staff strapped on her back.  
  
Leoluvr1 was wearing tannish baggy pants and a tightfitting blue tanktop. Her blondish brown hair had changed to black hair with red highlights and her blue eyes had become brighter. Two Katanas were tied to her back.  
  
Ryoko Niara was wearing her favorite hat and baggy pants with an orange shirt and some nun-chucks in her shiny black belt.  
  
Ninjalara was wearing blue capri pants and an indigo tanktop and her pale skin was now tanned nicely. She had a katana sword on her back with a metallic blue hilt inside a brown leather sheathe.  
  
Ellie was thinner and had on her Donnie shirt and her pale green skirt. (Is this ok?) A light brown wooden Bo staff with purple tape on the ends was on her back.  
  
Danceingfae was tied to a gem about the size of a fist, an Alexandrite that was green in the sunlight but turned purple any other time. Her hair and eyes matched the gem perfectly. The gem was located where her bellybutton was. She wore a white tanktop and tan flared pants. Her weapon was a Dagger with similar gems on the hilt.  
  
Mily had on a long sleeved white shirt with an orange shirt with hello kitty on it over top and a pair of flared blue jeans. A pink cape was around her shoulders and she had a long silver sword with a blue metallic hilt with leather on it. The sword was slid into a brown leather sheathe.  
  
Took_Baggins was wearing a bright colourful Hawaiian shirt and a pair of tan short, shorts. Her weapon was a Slingshot tucked in her shorts with a bag of ammo beside it.  
  
TMNTpunker had on ark green baggy pants and a blue punkish looking shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Her hair had black and red highlights now, and she had two Katana swords on her back.  
  
Ziptango had violet eyes and a white T-shirt with a purple tanktop over it. She was wearing black flare pants and had a dark chestnut coloured Bo staff.  
  
Raphaella was wearing red and black pants with a deep red shirt. A pair of shiny Egyptian Sais ala, The Mummy Returns were her weapon of choice.  
  
Sakura was wearing a blue flowery kimono and dark sweatpants. Underneath the kimono she had an alternating TMNT shirt and an Invade Zim shirt with an Irken symbol on it. Her weapon was a Bo staff with swirly designs up and down it.  
  
"Wow..." breathed Mily. "I have a cape! Its so cool! And I have a sword!" she yelled gleefully and pulled the heavy sword out of the sheathe but suddenly it wasn't so heavy and she was soon expertly swishing it and slicing it through the air.  
  
"You didn't tell me you knew how to use a sword Mily..." Danceingfae said doubtfully.  
  
"I don't! But somehow it feels I've known how to do this for a while." she smiled and slid the sword back into place. "Try it!"  
  
Soon everyone was pulling out their weapons and trying them out.  
  
"I can actually use this thing!" Ziptango laughed and did a kata with the staff.  
  
The turtles were watching in awe at the fangirls with their newfound strengths.  
  
"Well, no damn new place gonna make me better, I already have talent." grinned Raph  
  
"Shut up Raph, Wanna take me on?" Tyger asked confidently.  
  
"Wait you guys, where the heck are we?" Miranda asked.  
  
Mily looked and saw the two figures she saw before walking closer and closer. "Isn't that..." she recognized who they were... who the boy was and who the girl was.  
  
"Sora and Kairi... You guys... I know where we are..." Ziptango gasped.  
  
"Kingdom Hearts..."   
  
A/N ok you guys! Chapter 1 is done, sorry it took me so long! It took a long time to write all those character descriptions... oh! Tell me what your favorite Disney movie was! ^-^ 


	2. Introductions

Hi!! *waves* Glad you all liked your weapons, and as for Kingdom Hearts, a synopsis of the game... wait... I'm going to explain it in the chapter anyway!  
  
Ellie: ok! We'll call you ET ^^   
  
Miranda: heh, yeah I'm glad you're glad Daydream didn't get a sharp weapon... But... I'm changing it to...  
  
Daydream: I'm changing your weapon to Bow and Arrows!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Squaresoft (coolest Video game company EVER!) Own it! And the tmnts belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
"Whoa... Kingdom Hearts, the video game you were playing?" Raphaella asked bewildered.  
  
"Yup, this is it, if you can hear faintly in the background you can hear the music you walk around to." said Mily remembering the familiar tune.  
  
"Yeah, and there's Sora and Kairi coming towards us..." Ziptango pointed at a boy with brown hair and red shorts and yellow shoes and a girl with a purple skort and white tanktop.  
  
"Why are their feet so huge?" Tyger asked.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, we have huge feet now too..." Danceingfae pointed out.  
  
"Ahh! My beautiful feet!" Daydream moaned.  
  
"Isn't Sora a girls name?" Hexadecimal asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah! From Digimon! I hate it, but I've gotten used to it." Mikey replied.  
  
"You watch Digimon?" Raph asked.  
  
"USED to watch bro," Mikey winked.  
  
"Well in this it's obviously a boys name so get used to it." Leoluvr1 clarified.  
  
"I how did we even get here?!" Miranda asked, the question had been bothering her for a while.  
  
Sakura held up the dull blue sphere. "I think this did it." she said.  
  
Donnie tried to snatch it away and actually succeeded this time. "Uh... yeah this was mine, it wasn't supposed to be touched!" he grumbled.  
  
"Well why did you have it hidden away?" TMNTpunker asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Donatello sighed. "It was supposed to be a birthday present for Mikey so he could go and see inside his favorite video games for a short period of time. But, the settings have been changed and now, we have to beat the game..." he finished.  
  
Mikey's face brightened. "A present for me? Thanks dude! Wait, what was that part about us having to beat the game?" he asked, knowing the answer would not be pretty.  
  
"As you can see, the ball is no longer glowing, that means it has no power. The only way the power can be restored is if we beat the game." he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I knew I had a bad feeling about this!" Lenni exclaimed worriedly.  
  
"Hey, what kind of game is it?" ET asked. "And please call me ET from now on."   
  
"Yeah, is it an easy one or a hard one?" Ryoko asked carefully.  
  
Mily prepared herself to explain the game. "Well... Its an RPG meaning Roleplaying Game. You play as a boy called Sora, that guy right down there. You start the game by preparing to go on a trip with your friends Kairi and Riku. But something goes horrible wrong and you get transported to a place called traverse town and Kairi and Riku are both missing. So you enlist the help of Goofy and Donald, Goofy is Captain of the knights and Donald is a sorcerer." Before she could continue Daydream blurted out.   
  
"I love Goofy! But Mickey Mouse is evil..." she shuddered.  
  
"Anyways..." Mily said continuing. "Basically you start your adventure to search for your friends and seal all the keyholes in the various Disney movie lands. Oh yeah! That's right, Sora gets a weapon that's a key called the Keyblade." She finished.  
  
"Cool!" Raphaella grinned. "It sounds like a cool game!"  
  
"Yeah... too bad I don't own a ps2... I spent it on my crap computer." Daydream sighed.  
  
"It's harder than you think you guys... look what we have on our wrists." Ziptango pointed out.  
  
Everyone saw a little round thing in their wrists with two gauges, a green one and a blue one.  
  
"What is this?" Arista asked.  
  
"Well the green gauge is your HP meter, if it runs out.. You're... well... dead." Mily said nervously. "But the other ones a bit nicer, its your MP meter MP is your magic points and HP is your health points."  
  
"Wow, you sure know a lot about this game." Raph said sarcastically.  
  
Mily just stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine! Ziptango played it too, let her explain it!" she hmphed.  
  
Ziptango just sighed in exasperation. "Well I haven't gotten that far in the game but when you're fighting, Sora has to stay alive, if he dies, we ALL die." at this statement some of the girls looked a little scared.  
  
"Well we'll get stronger right?" Arista asked.  
  
"Yeah! Definitely, I'm sure we can level up if we fight enough." Mily smiled.  
  
"Hey, don't look now, here comes that guy and that girl!" Raphaella warned.  
  
Sora and Kairi were walking up the beach after Sora's weird dream and they saw a large group of people and some... beings.  
  
"Hey Kairi, who are they?" he asked the red haired girl who replied.  
  
"I have no idea, lets go introduce ourselves!" she giggled and ran. "Race ya again!"   
  
Sora ran after her and they reached the group of people.   
  
"Kairi... wait!" he panted.  
  
"You're Sora!" Mily exclaimed when she saw him. " you are so cool!"  
  
Sora looked a bit confused. "You've heard of me?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..." before she could answer Ziptango pulled her away. 'It would be kinda strange if we told Sora he was a Video game, it might freak him out...' Zip whispered.  
  
'Yeah well, what am I supposed to say? I don't like lying.' Mily said firmly.  
  
'Fine! I'll do it..." Ziptango offered but Mily refused. 'No! There's no point, he won't freak out...' she tried.  
  
"Well..." she began turning back to Sora. "I'm Mily this is, Miranda, Ellie, Leoluvr1, Arista and Ryoko Niara, Daydream, TMNTpunker, Ninjalara, Danceingfae, Took_Baggins, Tygerofthewynd, Ziptango, HexAdecimal, LenniluvsBrian, Raphaella and Sakura, oh yeah and Li her Mew."   
  
"What's Mew?" Sora asked, reaching out a bit to touch the pink floating creature who zapped him with a tiny confusion attack. "No touch!" Li said stubbornly.  
  
"Li! Be nice!" Sakura frowned.  
  
"That's alright, sorry Li." Sora apologized.  
  
"Hi everyone! I'm Kairi and over there, is Riku." Kairi smiled.  
  
"Wow, he looks cool." TMNTpunker grinned.  
  
"Well I gotta go home now Sora, Bye!" Kairi then, ran off towards her house.  
  
"Bye Kairi!" Sora yelled after her the he asked another question. "Who and what are they?" he asked pointing to the Turtles.  
  
"Well... they're not from here..." ET said carefully.  
  
"Are they from another land? Me, Kairi and Riku are going to travel somewhere, someday and have an adventure!" Sora said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I guess you could say that..." said Tyger.  
  
"Cool, hi, I'm Sora." he introduced.  
  
"I'm Mikey! Nice to meetcha!" Mikey smiled and shook Sora's hand.  
  
"Leonardo, a pleasure." Leo said calmly even though he was freaking out on the inside.  
  
"I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie." the purple bandanded turtle said.  
  
"Raphael." Raph grunted.  
  
Well, we'll see you tomorrow Sora we have to go now." Leonardo ordered.  
  
"Why?" Daydream asked but they just grabbed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile up in the King's Castle with the Disney Characters Donald Duck walke in throug ha large door revealing a small door and into the throne room.   
  
Expecting the king to be in there he greeted. "Good morning, your Majesty. Its nice to see you this morn- wha!" He realized nobody was in the throne room, but suddenly Pluto came bounding out of his hiding spot revealing a letter which he handed to Donald.  
  
Quickly reading the letter he panicked and went to find Goofy who was sleeping outside. Using a lighting spell he roused Goofy. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!"  
  
Goofy yawned and said. "Hey there Donald, G'morning!"  
  
"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." he began.  
  
Goofy looked a little confused. "Queen Minnie?" he asked.  
  
"Not even the Queen." Donald said gravely.  
  
"Daisy?" he asked again.  
  
"No! Its Top Secret!" just as he said this Daisy Duck and Queen Minnie were strolling down the path for a morning walk.  
  
Seeing this Goofy greeted. "G'morning Ladies."  
  
Daisy duck and Minnie saw that Donald and Goofy were on about something and Donald laughed a little embarrassingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon everyone had camped out near a glowing circular disc.  
  
"Heh, the part of the game the people don't see." Mily smiled.  
  
"What do we eat? I've never seen anyone eat in these games!" HxAdecimal noticed.  
  
"Yeah and what's that glowing thing?" Ninjalara asked.  
  
"I think, it's a save point!" Mily exclaimed and tried to walk through it.  
  
"Wait! What if it electrocutes you?!" Took_Baggins warned but nothing happened.  
  
"Well, look what happens." Mily said when a tiny screen popped up on her wrist that had he HP gauge and MP gauge on it. "Ok, Save, and... what's all we can do!"   
  
"What are you doing?" Leoluvr1 asked curiously.  
  
"Saving the game. " Mily replied. "Ok done now if we die, we'll end up here or we'll continue. That's what I love about this game. We don't have to start all over again." she smiled.  
  
Everyone mostly gave her weird looks. "What?" she asked. "Lets go to sleep."   
  
Nobody was hungry because they stepped through the save point. somehow it restored health, Donnie really wanted to study it some more but Ziptango assured him he'd have more time for that later.  
  
They met up with Sora, Kairi and this time Riku who seemed a little antisocial but perked up as the day began. Him and Sora were racing up and down the beach.  
  
Kairi stepped in. "You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins!"  
  
Sora smiled and said. "If I win, I'm Captain! And if you win..."  
  
"I get to share the paopu with Kairi." said Riku.  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked confused.  
  
"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi," he said and shook Sora's hand confirming it.  
  
"Wha... wait a minute!" Sora began but Kairi was already beginning the count. "Three two one go!"  
  
The raced and Sora did his best to win but he just wasn't fast enough. He was a little upset.  
  
"What? I was just kidding, don't get so upset Sora." Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's hair. Sora soon forgot about it and smiled.  
  
"What's a paopu?" whispered Lenni to Mily.  
  
"Well, it's a fruit that when two people share it their destinies or something become intertwined forever." she told everyone. "But I'm not sure if it's true."  
  
"Cool! I wanna share one with Leo!" Arista smiled making Leonardo blush a little.  
  
"Hey! I just got a great idea!" Kairi exclaimed. "Why don't you come with us? More the merrier I always say." he smiled.  
  
Riku wasn't so sure about this but Sora didn't mind. "Hey, yeah. That would be kinda nice."   
  
"Well, Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" she tossed him an empty bottle and stood by the tree and waited. "Bring everything back here. if you need help, just ask."   
  
Sora caught it and began to walk away so Mily and Daydream ran after him.  
  
"Wait Sora! I can help you!" Mily yelled.  
  
"Huh?" he said turning around to let the blond haired girl catch up. "How?"  
  
"Because, I remember where everything is..." she panted.  
  
Soon the rest of the fangirls ran up to help Sora.  
  
"Yeah... ok, let's go!" he smiled.  
  
A/N Sorry to cut it off here but it was getting too long! Lol, that's the thing with Rpgs they go on... and on... Review! ^-^ oh and some of the commentary in this was off here: so I'm NOT stealing it. 


	3. Still on the Island

Well! Ok! Time for chapter three! Despite the rude-good-for-NOTHING fanfic which seems to have deleted all it's reviews... dissing us fangirls I'm still going to write these fics! I can't just give up because of a stupid comment. Anyway here we go! ^-^ I hope you like this one! The action starts! Yay!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything well except for my cool calm collected self, which is angry right now about a certain fanfic! I also don't own the script faq at Gamefaqs.com made by Oliver Kong, I'm just using some commentary!  
  
Kitty Tigri: Ok! You reviewed! You'll be in this chapter!  
  
Tyger: I'm So sorry! I forgot about your magical sword!!! you can have it now...  
  
Sakura: you are SO right! Unleash your imagination and free your SOUL!!  
  
Chapter 3: Still on the Island...   
  
Sora and the girls had been walking around for a while, and had found most of the items needed. For some reason Mily, Ziptango, of course Mikey and a few others knew where most of the items were!  
  
"Ok this is kinda weird, first you people show up out of nowhere and now you know where everything is..." Sora said looking a bit suspicious.  
  
Mily looked a bit guilty she HATED lying to people. "Um... um... I... don't... know?" she tried but he wasn't satisfied.  
  
"Ok! Group discussion!" Sakura yelled and everyone grouped up a ways from Sora.  
  
"Why can't we tell him? I hate lying!" Mily complained.  
  
"Well, what if he freaks out and dies from a heart attack?!" Daydream exaggerated.  
  
"He can't die... he's the hero!" Took_Baggins said. "Right?"  
  
"Right! If he dies, then the world won't be saved." said Mikey.  
  
"This is so stupid! Why are we even discussing this?" Raph complained.  
  
"I agree, we should just tell him, think of the advantages." ET said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah i even brought the damn walkthrough with me." Mikey said laughing sheepishly.  
  
"We still need to keep our wits about us!" Leonardo warned and Arista and TMNTpunker groaned.  
  
"What's he gonna do? Faint?" she asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Yeah he already suspects us. That should be enough reason." TMNTpunker said agreeably.  
  
They finally agreed it would be best to tell him so Mily began.  
  
"Well... Sora... remember when I said we're not from here? Well we're not even from your universe. See... in my world we have these things called video games and you and your world is one of them. See? Just look at this!" she said and showed him the copy of Mike's walkthrough.  
  
"Hey.. That's me on the cover, and Kairi and Riku and who are those other two guys? They seem familiar to me, like I've met them somewhere before." he said and opened the book up.  
  
"Well... I'm gonna let Donnie explain because I suck at explaining!" she laughed.  
  
Donatello sighed, he didn't feel like explaining this a second time. "Well Sora SOMEONE, thought it would be nice to mess with my invention." he said holding up the sphere. "And at precisely the exact time Mily started a new game a certain SOMEONE thought it would be nice to press some buttons." he finished glaring at Li.  
  
Li just stuck his tongue out and went. "hmph! Sakura let me!"  
  
"Ok, ok enough. Bottom line: we're stuck here so we might as well help you on your quest." Raphaella stated.  
  
"What quest?" Sora asked.  
  
"You'll find out!" Ziptango answered.  
  
Sora looked a little overwhelmed but regained his composure. "Ok... ok then! Oh, let's go in here..." he said pointing to a small hole. "It's a secret hiding place." he explained.  
  
"Sure! Looks kinda neat." Danceingfae smiled.  
  
"Looks kinda dangerous..." Leoluvr1 said skeptically.  
  
Raph looked at the small space with disgust. "I don't care what you say I'm NOT squeezing in that hole."  
  
"Yeah, I think it will be best to wait out here." Leonardo suggested.  
  
"Aww! But I wanna go!" Mikey whined.  
  
"It's not like they're going in there forever Mikey..." Donatello explained.  
  
"Ok! Be right back then!" Arista said and waved as she slipped into the hole.  
  
"Mikey!" Daydream squealed and hugged him before going in. "If I die in here you can have my marshmallows!"  
  
"We're not gonna die in here! A cutscene is just going to happen." Mily sighed.  
  
Once everyone was inside Sora walked over and looked at a carving of himself and Kairi. He thought back to the time he was young and a brilliant picture displayed itself in everyone's heads. It was Sora carving himself giving a star to Kairi. Then, a man in a hood appeared behind him.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" he asked a little scared.  
  
"I've come to see the door to this world." the hooded man answered.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sora.  
  
"This world has been connected." he answered.  
  
"Wh-what are you taking about?" asked Sora still confused.  
  
"Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed." the hooded man answered mysteriously.  
  
"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." said Sora and peered closer into the guy's face. "Huh? Wh-where did you come from?" he asked.  
  
"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." was all he said.  
  
"So you're from another world!" Sora exclaimed getting more interested.  
  
The hooded man smirked. "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."  
  
Sora screwed up his face. "Oh yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm going to get out and learn what's out there!"   
  
"A meaningless effort." the hooded man answered just as mysteriously. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing.  
  
The cutscene ended after that with Sora looking at the door and the hooded man disappearing. Then quick as a flash the scene changed with Sora sitting with Kairi on the dock. Everyone else held back at the entrance to the secret hiding place.  
  
"Wow... this game moves quick!" Lenni said amazed that a minute before they had been standing in the cave.  
  
"It has to... if it doesn't the player loses interest. Don't worry it'll happen a lot during the game, you get used to it." Mily said not fazed by the previous experience.  
  
"Well to us... you were gone a long time." Donatello said.  
  
"Yeah dudettes! We were bored out of our minds!" Mikey said looking very bored indeed.  
  
"Well I had a good conversation with Riku about swords, then we sparred." Leonardo grinned.  
  
"What Mr. Leader is trying to say we got Ninjitsu practice while you were gone." Raph grumbled tiredly.  
  
"Aww... poor baby..." Hex smirked.  
  
"Yeah probably out of practice." Tyger smiled joining in the joke.  
  
Raphael wasn't in a good mood. "Wanna go?!" he growled.  
  
"I'll take you on any day!" they both challenged.  
  
Leonardo stepped in just in time. "Ok, no more fights, we rest, NOW." he said forcefully.  
  
Soon everyone went about their business and got out their possessions.  
  
Mily kicked back and listened to various songs on her Minidisc player. She hummed along to Sum41 for a while and some J-pop artists.  
  
Miranda cringed when she saw Daydream admiring her bow and arrows and ran for cover when she tried to fit an arrow in the bow and aim it around.  
  
Daydream just squealed. "I'm JUST LIKE LEGGIE!!!" and expertly shot an arrow at a target.  
  
Everyone ducked as she did this and then Ninjalara asked. "Where did the target come from?" everyone had no idea.  
  
Arista was admiring her Katana sword and polishing it with Raph's polish.  
  
Leoluvr1 was reading her book for a while and then started flipping her batons around happily.  
  
Tyger listened to her walkman for a while and examined some of the items in her lock pick kit.  
  
Ryoko was humming to her discman too and trying out her weapons.  
  
Lenni of course was blasting BSB songs in her portable CD player. She was also humming along to them the current song now was. "I'll never break your... heart! I'll never make you... cry... I'd rather die..." she hummed.  
  
HexAdecimal listened to her MP3 player and ate some hard candies.  
  
ET was reading her Goodbye to Love book and trying to ignore Lenni's incessant singing.  
  
Danceingfae and Raphaella were both drawing in their sketchbooks happily while Took_Baggins was resting with her Stitch plushie and blanket.  
  
In the midst of the relaxation the Turtles were resting under a palm tree.  
  
Suddenly a new author turned up. It was Kitty Tigra. "Hey everyone!" she said snapping them out of their trances.  
  
"Who are you?" most of them asked but Mily knew who she was.  
  
"Kitty Tigra!" she smiled. "But how the heck did you get here?"   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." Kaira said thanking him for the hard work and giving him a Hi potion.  
  
"Thanks!" Sora smiled.  
  
"Tired? Want to call it a day?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Sora thought for a moment. "Yeah, let's go home." he agreed.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" she chuckled and they went off to their homes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later in the sunset, Kairi and Sora were talking to each other in the orange glow.  
  
"You know," Kairi said. "Riku has changed."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well..." she said hesitantly.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
Kairi suddenly got a twinkle in her eye. "Sora, let's take the raft ans go- just the two of us!"  
  
Sora was completely bewildered. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
Kairi winked at him. "Just kidding!"   
  
Sora wasn't convinced. "What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi."   
  
She thought for a moment. "Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"  
  
"Of course!" Sora answered, a little shocked she would ask such a thing.  
  
She smiled at him. "That's good. Sora, don't ever change."  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
She didn't hear him, she was too excited. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile back at the King's Castle with the Disney characters. King Mickey's letter is as follows:  
  
Donald,  
  
Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.   
  
P.S.   
  
Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.  
  
"Oh, dear!" Daisy Duck lamented. "What could this mean?"  
  
"It means we'll just have to trust the King." Minnie Mouse said firmly.  
  
"Gawrsh," Goofy said sadly. "I sure hope he's all right."  
  
"Your Highness," Donald said saluting the Queen. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this... 'key.'  
  
Queen Minnie sighed happily. "Thank you, both of you."  
  
"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald began but got cut off.  
  
"Of course," she said smiling sweetly. "You be careful, now, both of you."  
  
"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie Mouse said gesturing toward the ground.  
  
Donald and Goofy looked at the ground to see a miniature character jumping towards them. It was Jiminy Cricket.  
  
"Over here!" he yelped and stopped jumping once they looked at him. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." he said and bowed.  
  
"We hope for your safe return. Please help the King." Daisy Duck asked putting her hands together.  
  
Donald agreed and began to walk away when he saw Goofy saluting him beside Minnie and Daisy. So he snatched Goofy's arm with a. "You're coming, too!"  
  
"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked curiously.  
  
"It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." said Jiminy sadly.  
  
"Goofy?" Donald asked when he saw his friend's downcast face.  
  
"Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." said Goofy happily.  
  
"Order." Donald corrected.  
  
"Right. World order." Goofy repeated.  
  
Later everyone walked to the hold where the ship they'd need to use to travel to other worlds rested. It was piloted by Chip and Dale and was called the Gummi ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at Destiny Islands Sora was wondering about Kairi when he saw a storm approaching.  
  
"Oh no! The raft!" he said worriedly as he jumped off his bed and out the door, so fast he didn't even hear his mom calling him for dinner.  
  
The authors and the turtles saw the same storm and knew it couldn't be a good thing.  
  
"I remember this part in the game!" Miranda said distressed. "It's NOT a good part!"  
  
"Sora's gonna be here soon. Let's be ready!" said Mily trying to be brave but she was scared out of her mind.  
  
"I'm scared!" Daydream whimpered and hung onto Mikey's arm for comfort.  
  
Mikey but on a brave face. "Don't worry dudette! We'll be able to handle it!" he said and gave her a smile.  
  
Ziptango wasn't that scared but she still stood by Donatello for security. She pulled out her staff and got into a fighting stance. Many of the other authors did the same.  
  
Tyger summoned her sword and spotted Sora running up the beach. "There he is! Let's go!" she yelled over the fierce wind.  
  
Sora was interrogating Riku about Kairi's whereabouts but was getting vague answers when he saw the girls and the turtles turn up. "Riku!" he yelled.  
  
Suddenly the darkness engulfed Riku, Arista, TMNTpunker, and Leonardo. As well as Sora and the rest of the authors. They tried to reach eachother but the couldn't. "ARISTA! PUNKER! LEONARDO!! RIKU!!" they yelled but it was too late.  
  
Mily and many others began to cry and Sora recieved the first Keyblade. "We'll rescue them..." he said seriously. "We've got to be brave!"  
  
A mysterious voice sounded saying. "Keyblade... Keyblade..."  
  
They ended up at the white door and it was Sora's turn to be distressed. Kairi was inside it and in bad shape.  
  
"Kairi!" he yelled but a dark wind blew out and she disappeared right through him. Then he and the authors gut hurled into a new place where they had to fight...  
  
"Darkside!"  
  
A/N There we go! First boss, don't worry Arista and Punker! You're not gone for good and neither is Leonardo. You'll be back you'll just be different... ;) ok new question! Whih Disney Villain scared you the most? Review! ^-^ 


	4. Traverse Town? Heartless?

Hello! Thanks for all the wunderful reviews!! Has anyone seen X2!?! it's my latest obsession because Nightcrawler RULES! And Iceman's SO cute.  
  
Mikey: *tears welling up* I thought I was your favorite!  
  
Me: you still are! But umm... can you teleport all cool like?  
  
Mikey: *sobs* Nooooo!  
  
Me: don't worry you're still cool! *hugs*  
  
Anyway...! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own some commentary in here, I really shouldn't be using it... but it belongs to this guy at gamefaqs.com and I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the authors!  
  
Chapter four: New, new Adventure!  
  
Everyone was still shocked at the aftermath of their friends disappearance and now they had a boss to fight! It was a black demon-like creature with a red mark on it's chest.  
  
"It's Darkside!" Mily yelled. "All we have to do is keep hitting it!"   
  
Everyone drew their weapons and slashed relentlessly at the creature. Once in a while it would do an attack that sent everyone sprawling but it didn't take much damage out. Sora soon struck the final blow and it was defeated.  
  
"Yay!" MetaChi cheered. "We won!" but some of the faces remained steely. "Oh I forgot..."   
  
"We have to save our friends..." said Michelangelo seriously.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Mikey so serious before..." said Dancengfae.  
  
"This sucks!" Leoluvr1 exclaimed frustrated.  
  
"This is kinda supposed to happen..." Ziptango said sadly.  
  
"Well I never got past the beach so I don't know..." Kitty Tigra admitted.  
  
Sora suddenly saw a black sphere coming towards everyone. "Look out!" he yelled. But it was too late and everyone got sucked into the blackness...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Traverse Town.  
  
"Look! A stars goin' out!" Goofy exclaimed pointing.  
  
"Come on! We gotta hurry!" Donald urged.  
  
Goofy, Donald and Pluto moved on through the town searching for the Key.  
  
"Where is it..." asked Donald peering around.  
  
"Hey, ya know, maybe we oughta go find Leon." Goofy suggested.  
  
Pluto suddenly turned around and started going in the opposite direction.  
  
"Um, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that.." Goofy began.  
  
"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald scoffed getting a little annoyed because they weren't finding anything.  
  
Pluto discovered Sora and everyone and began licking his face and some of the girls.  
  
Sora picked himself up and rubbed his head. "What a dream..." then he opened his eyes and looked around. "This isn't a dream! Guys wake up!"  
  
"Wha...?" Donatello asked.   
  
"Traverse Town!" Mikey cheered.  
  
"That's where we are?" Sora asked. "Another world?"  
  
"This is kinda cool..." said Miranda.  
  
"Hey it's Pluto!" Daydream realized and went to pet him but he ran off.  
  
"Ha! Daydream scared him off!" Raph teased.  
  
"Hmph! I did NOT!"   
  
"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting, the first place we gotta go is the accessory shop." said Mily.  
  
"Yeah, Cid's there." Ziptango added.  
  
Everyone made their way to the accessory shop where a man with blond spikey hair and black patch over one eye and always had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth was standing behind the counter.  
  
"Hey there, how can I... aw, it's just a kid, a bunch of kids." Cid sighed.  
  
"I'm not a kid! And my names Sora!" Sora corrected.  
  
"I'm not a kid either!" Daydream retorted.  
  
"Ok, ok, simmer down. So why the long faces? You lost or somethin?'" he asked.  
  
"Well... yes and no..." said Danceingfae.  
  
"Well, where are we?" ET asked.  
  
Cid explained everything about Traverse Town and the city. Some of the guys didn't want to hear it but it was over in a flash so nobody really cared.  
  
"Well, so gramps, this really is another world?" said Sora still amazed.  
  
"Don't call me gramps! The names Cid! Anyway... not sure what you're talkin' about but this sure ain't your Island." he finished.  
  
"Hmm... guess we'd better start looking for Riku, Kairi and our friends." Sora suggested.  
  
"Good plan!" Took_Baggins agreed.  
  
"Ok before we go we should equip abilities!" said Mily but she just got weird looks from everyone. "Uh... forget I said that... let's go!"  
  
Everyone made their way to the first district and the heartless creatures appeared almost immediately.  
  
"It's those creatures from the Island!" exclaimed Sora getting into a fighting stance with his silver Keyblade.  
  
"I'm scared! What if they hurt me?" Daydream whimpered.  
  
"Well... whenever I got hit my controller just vibrated..." said Ziptango.  
  
"I don't think they hurt you, they just hit you.. Ack!!!" said Mily as she jumped out of the way and got hit. "Ow!"  
  
"Ok it does hurt..." she cringed holding her arm and a little bit of her health decreased.  
  
The other girls backed away until one of the turtles gave them a little pep talk.  
  
"Listen, we have to fight these things for our friends sake." said Mikey.  
  
"Yeah!" Mily added. "They would do the same for us!"  
  
The girls looked a little guilty and then perked up some.  
  
"Ok! Let's kick some shadow tail!" Raphaella said brandishing her Egyptian Sais.  
  
The heartless came after them and the girls were quick and nimble to avoid the heartless's attacks.  
  
Tyger expertly slashed a few times with her sword and they soon died by dissipating into a puff of black smoke and a their heart floating away.  
  
"Ha! These things are easy." said Danceingfae slashing with her jeweled Dagger.  
  
ET killed off like, five of them and suddenly felt stronger as her body got engulfed in light for a brief second. "Whoa... what the heck happened...?"  
  
"You must have leveled up! Good job!" said Mily stabbing her sword into a heartless.  
  
"Cool!" ET smiled and continued fighting them.  
  
Ryoko was trying her best to kill them but they overpowered her and she lost too much health and plunked down on the ground with stars circling her head.  
  
"Oh no! Ryoko!" Ninjalara cried.  
  
"Quick!" said Ziptango. "Give her a potion!"   
  
"How?!" she asked and then went to her control screen and went to items and clicked on Hi-potion and gave it to Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko suddenly felt her energy return and got up and continued fighting. "Thanks!"  
  
Miranda fought the last one off and the street was quiet. "Wow..."  
  
"Yay! We beat their butts!" Daydream cheered.  
  
"We still have like, two more districts to go through right?" asked Raph.  
  
"Aww..." said Took_Baggins. "You ruined the victory."  
  
So everyone fought their way through the districts and soon made their way back to Cid.  
  
"Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." he suggested.  
  
So everyone sighed again and went through the districts but they didn't have to fight any more heartless.  
  
So Sora went outside and murmured. "And then..."  
  
"They'll come at you out of nowhere..." a figure added and came out of the shadows.  
  
"Squall?!" whispered Mily and then remembered. "Oh yeah... Leon."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sora.  
  
"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" he asked.  
  
"Hey... what's that supposed to mean?" asked Sora.  
  
"Nevermind... now, let me see that Keyblade." the stranger requested.  
  
Mikey started to get up but Mily and Ziptango stopped him. "No, we can't interfere!"   
  
"Why?!" he asked.  
  
"I just don't think it's a good idea, it'll screw up the game." said Ziptango.  
  
"What? There's no way you're getting this!" said Sora and he meant it.  
  
"Fine." scoffed Leon. "Have it your way." he said and held up his gunblade.  
  
"Ok! Now we can interfere!" said Raph looking for a good fight.  
  
"Raph wait!" said Tyger and folowed after him and soon everyone was standing in the square.  
  
Leon's eyes widened but he didn't flinch. He fought everyone and soon defeated them.  
  
Sora was soon too exhausted to fight. "Now... you're... gonna... you're gonna..." he collapsed and went unconscious.  
  
Everyone else did too and woke up somewhere different.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile. Goofy and Donald were still searching for the Keyblade.  
  
"Gawrsh," exclaimed Goofy. "There's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"  
  
"Aw phooey. I'm not scared." said Donald stubbornly.  
  
Suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder, he freaked out and jumped into Goofy's arms and they both turned to see a young woman wearing a pink dress and another girl with brown hair, blue eyes wearing a T-shirt with a blue star inside a white star inside a red star, blue pants with white stripes down the side, and white sneakers. It was Aerith and Gijinka Renamon.  
  
"Excuse me," she said softly. "Did the king send you?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora heard Kairi's voice speaking to him while he slowly woke up. Everyone else heard it too.  
  
"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." she said.  
  
Sora and the others opened their eyes and saw Kairi. "You ok?" she asked.  
  
"I guess..." he replied.  
  
"Whoa... it's Kairi..." said Donatello amazed. "But how is this possible?"  
  
"It's not really her..." said Mily. "You'll see..."  
  
"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi explained.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok, Kairi." said Sora.  
  
"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" she said.  
  
Suddenly they all saw a flash of light and Yuffie was standing in place of Kairi.  
  
"I think you might've overdone it, Squall." sighed Yuffie.  
  
"That's Leon" he corrected.  
  
"Yuffie's so cool!" said Mily. "It was awesome when I got her in FF7."  
  
"Got me? FF7? What the heck are you talking about?" Yuffie asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Umm... Nothing!" said Mily nervously.  
  
"Hm! Whatever, thanks for the compliment." said Yuffie. "The Keyblade..." she continued. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." she explained.  
  
"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." said Leon sensitively.  
  
Leon picked up the Keyblade but it disappeared from his hand and reappeared in Sora's.  
  
"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." said Leon and leant against the wall.  
  
"This guy isn't making ANY sense!" said Metachi holding her head.  
  
"Shhhh! That's Sora's line!" said Ziptango.  
  
"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" said Sora accusingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly the screen switched to Aerith, Gijinka Renamon, Goofy and Donald.  
  
Aerith was explaining the situation. "Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?"   
  
"Yeah," said Donald.   
  
"But they're supposed to be a secret." said Goofy quietly.  
  
"That's right," said Aerith. "They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."  
  
A/N ok Finally, I finished. Sorry it took a while, I went to Anime North and that slowed it all down. Anyway, hope you liked it! 


	5. Explainations

Ok! High time for another rpg chapter, I think I'm gonna get things to pick up in this chapter... it feels boring to me heh. So a couple of things are going to be skipped and a couple of things are going to be added... Have fun!  
  
Arista: thanks for pointing that out, it's changed now.  
  
Ellie - ET: I'm not that mean! But thanks for the review! ^-^  
  
Daydream: Get online! Please? ^^  
  
shasjin-saber: Hmm... but I already have so many people... you'll probably get in it a bit ok?  
  
Disclaimer: you already know I don't own this...  
  
Chapter 5: Gummi Ship! Yay!  
  
"Heartless?" Sora asked.  
  
"The ones who attacked you, remember?" asked Yuffie.  
  
"The big black meanies? They hurt me!" Daydream said sadly.  
  
"Oh them," said Sora.  
  
"Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart.." said Leon darkly.  
  
"Not mine!" said Mily. "Well maybe a little... but not much!" she said boldly.  
  
Murmurs of agreement rose up around the girls until Leon shushed them.  
  
Yuffie just smiled weakly and turned to Sora. "Hey, have you heard of someone called Ansem?"  
  
"I have..." whispered Ziptango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ansem?" asked Donald.  
  
"Hey was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." said Aerith cooly.  
  
"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" asked Goofy.  
  
Aerith's gaze lowered. "It's pages are scattered everywhere."  
  
"Aw, scattered?" repeated Donald.  
  
"Yes, Too many worlds." answered Aerith.  
  
"Oh, I'll bet the king went to look for 'em." said Goofy.  
  
"Yes, my thoughts exactly." said Aerith.  
  
"We've gotta find him! Quick!" Goofy realized and got up.  
  
"Wait!" said Donald. "First, we need that 'key'." he spoke.  
  
"The Keyblade may be the answer to finding my home world..." said Gijinka Renamon sadly remembering her world.  
  
"That's right, you need the Keyblade." Aerith agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, this is the key?" asked Sora holding his shiny metal keyblade up.  
  
"Exactly!" said Yuffie.  
  
"Yeah it's all shinily." said Mily and giggled when everyone gave her weird looks.   
  
The talked a bit more on how the Keyblade chooses it's master when suddenly everyone heard a loud crash echo through the hotel.  
  
"It's Guard Armor!" Leon warned.  
  
"Not more monsters!" said Daydream.   
  
"Yeah!" agreed Raphael. "How many of these freakin' things do we gotta fight?"   
  
"Oh you'd be surprised..." said Mily and showed hm the bestiary that showed every monster in the game.  
  
"Holy crap..." was all he could mutter.  
  
"It's attacking!" yelled Sora.  
  
Suddenly monsters filled the small hotel room and a large monster boss appeared out of black smoke outside.  
  
"Don't bother with the small fry!" yelled Leon slashing at the little monsters. "Go for their leader!" he advised.  
  
On another place in town Aerith, goofy, Donald and Gijinka Renamon noticed the monster as well and went to help.  
  
"Sora! Are you ready?" asked Leon earnestly.  
  
"Yes!" said Sora bravely. "Come on guys!"  
  
"Let's do it!" said Metachi grabbing her Bo Staff.  
  
"Yeah!" arose a chorus of voices.  
  
Aerith made her way to meet up with Leon and Yuffie. Donald, Goofy and Gijinka Renamon went to help Sora.  
  
"Gawrsh, are these the heartless guys?" asked Goofy spotting a heartless soldier.  
  
"Yes! Let's go get 'em Goofy!" said Donald and got out his Magic staff.  
  
"I'll help too!" said Gijinka Renamon and grabbed her sword.  
  
Everyone approached guard armor and the boss music came on.  
  
"Nice tunes!" said Took_Baggins and aimed her slingshot to shoot it between the eyes well if it had any.  
  
Tyger summoned her sword and started slashing it. "You. Will. Die!" she said between slashes.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Miranda when she saw Gijinka Renamon, Goofy and Donald join the fight.  
  
"They're- ahg!" said Mily as she got hit by the monster. "I'll get you!" she yelled and began slashing it like mad.  
  
"Mi! You ok?" asked Danceingfae and gave her a potion.   
  
"Thanks! I'm fine!" she yelled back.  
  
The turtles were discovering that they could get beaten quite easily.  
  
"This sucks! Every time I slash it, it slashes me back!" said Raph angrily.  
  
"You have to get a pattern going!" said Ziptango. "It's the only way to beat them!  
  
Donald cast fire on the monster and healed the party.  
  
Goofy came at it with his shield because he didn't believe in using weapons.  
  
Gijinka Renamon threw her shurikens at it ninja style.   
  
"Who are yo- ow! Stupid monster!" said Miranda and rubbed the spot where the monster hit it.  
  
Ninjalara had delivered the final blow and there was victory.  
  
"Yes!" said Sora and raised his fist in the air.  
  
"We won!!" cheered Ellie.  
  
"So you were looking for us?" asked Sora when he met Goofy, Donald and Gijinka Renamon.  
  
"Uh huh!" they all chimed.  
  
"Maybe I'll find Riku and Kairi..." said Sora looking sad again.  
  
"And Arista and TMNTpunker!" said Lenni sadly.  
  
"And Leo! Wait, why do we want him back?" said Mikey cheekily.   
  
"Mikey!" said Danceingfae in a not-so-pleased tone and hit him.  
  
"Oh my god... its... its... everyone look!!" said HexAdecimal.  
  
"Am I seeing who I think I see?!" gasped Mily.  
  
Arista Niara and TMNTpunker were walking towards them with Riku.  
  
"Riku!!" said Sora and ran up to him.  
  
"Guys!" said the girls and ran to embrace their friends. Mily and a few others practically glomped them almost.  
  
"You're alive!" said Metachi amazed.  
  
"But how...?" asked Took_Baggins hugging her Stitch plushie tightly.  
  
"We wandered around here looking for you a long time." said Arista.  
  
"Yeah we couldn't find you or Leo anywhere." said TMNTpunker.  
  
"We can't find Leo yet either you guys..." said Danceingfae.  
  
"Where's Kairi Sora?" asked Riku.  
  
"I-I haven't found her yet..." said Sora. "But now you're here and you can help us!" he said brightly.  
  
"Yeah..." agreed Riku.  
  
"We'll come along for now too, Leo must be found." said Arista.  
  
"What do you mean 'must' be found?" asked Ziptango a little suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing!" smiled Arista but glared when the other girl turned around.  
  
"Wait until you see the ship!" said Donald.  
  
"But it only runs on happy faces, so perk up!" smiled Goofy.  
  
Mily, Daydream and a few others gave huge smiles.  
  
"Come on you can do better than that!" said Donald.  
  
Finally everyone gave big smiles Riku a little uncomfortably.  
  
"Now those are funny faces!" laughed Donald.  
  
So everyone introduced themselves and they were on their way.  
  
"All for one.. And One for all!" cheered everyone putting their hands in the middle and throwing them up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in a hideout with the Disney villains an little discussion was happening.  
  
"That little squirt and his friends took down the Heartless. Who'd have thought it? Asked Hades.  
  
"Such is the power of the Keyblade. Their strength is not their own..." said Jafar.  
  
"Why don't we just turn them all into Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." suggested Ursula with an evil grin.  
  
Captain Hook snorted. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."  
  
"You're no prize yourself." taunted Oogie Boogie.  
  
"Shut up!" cursed Captain Hook.  
  
Oogie Boogie just laughed in response.  
  
"Enough." Growled Malificent. "The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be them who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful... three of them already are..." she laughed evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
after some gifts of Munny and a stone from Leon the travelers were on their way. Sora and a few others attained the power of fire and everyone learned the ability Dodge roll.  
  
"Wow! It's bigger on the inside!" said Raphaella in awe.  
  
"Next stop... Wonderland!" said Donald and pressed some buttons.  
  
"Aw, I hate that place!" grumbled Mily. "You'll all hate it too! Full of puzzles..."  
  
It didn't take long at all to get there. Everyone knew it would be full of surprises Mily and a few others knew what lingered and she was not looking forward to it...  
  
A/N another done! Yay! Go me! Yay yay yay yay! Ok I'll stop now... review please! 


	6. Wonderland

Humm... hum... I know it's been a pretty long way... but now, it's the first world! Yay! Hmph! I don't even know why I am writing this! Only like, 4 people reviewed... (thanks by the way)  
  
Ryoko: sorry again!   
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
Chapter 6: Wonderland  
  
The ship landed and everyone fell down the rabbit hole just like Alice did in the movie. Mily was deathly afraid of dying even though they were falling softly. Metachi was trying to keep her kimono from going up and calm people like Tyger were just letting themselves fall and then silently touch ground.  
  
"Yay! We're here!" said Ryoko as she landed.  
  
"Have we stopped yet?" Mily asked covering her eyes.  
  
"Yes, you can look now." said Raphael.  
  
Goofy landed on his face while Donald landed properly.  
  
Daydream suddenly remembered something and ran up to Goofy and totally glomped him.  
  
"Ah! You're my favorite Disney character! Favorite, favorite, favorite!! She said excitedly and jumped around.  
  
"Aw, shucks, thanks!" replied Goofy.  
  
"I hate... this movie... I think it scarred me for life." grumbled Mily.  
  
"Yeah I heard some pedophile wrote it because he liked little girls." said Donatello.  
  
"Where the heck did you hear that?" asked Raph a little shocked.  
  
"Dude, he has a computer, with internet, who knows what sort of things he looks at!" said Mikey eyeing Donatello and pretending to be suspicious.  
  
Donnie just blushed bright red. "I do NOT look at anything like THAT!" he retorted.  
  
"Of course not!" said Mikey in mock concern. "I was merely referring to all the 'research' he does, mainly at a little website I'd like to call www.s-e-"  
  
"Ok! Enough! That's not important! Let's just figure out what to do here..." said Donatello effectively cutting Michelangelo off in mid-sentence.  
  
"Well, we're in wonderland." said Donald just as the signature white rabbit ran by in a huge hurry.  
  
"No duh," smirked Tyger.  
  
"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" cried the poor white rabbit.  
  
"It talks!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
The white rabbit quickly ran off before anyone could comment on the ridiculousness anymore.  
  
"Quick! We gotta follow it!" said Raphaella.  
  
"Why?" Arista scoffed annoyingly and quickly changed her tone. "I mean, why...?" she asked softly.  
  
"Uh... because! It's what you do!" replied Raphaella uneasily and ran off after it.  
  
"Well, come on! This is supposed to happen." said Zip and everyone followed the red-shirted girl.  
  
They quickly came to a door which opened into another door and another, and another....  
  
"Ok, this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Gijinka Renamon as the last door finally opened.  
  
"Let's go..." whispered Metachi.  
  
"Why are we whispering?" whispered Danceingfae.  
  
"I dunno..." she whispered back.  
  
The doors opened into a white room called the Bizarre Room with a table in the middle and a little door on the floor with a doorknob that was snoring.  
  
"Heh, what a cute little door!" said Took_Baggins kneeling down to it.  
  
"How did he get so small?" asked Sora kneeling down beside Took_Baggins.  
  
"No, you're simply too big." yawned the doorknob.  
  
"It talks too!" said Donald.  
  
"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." snorted the doorknob.  
  
"It's a rude cute little door..." said Took_Baggins  
  
"Ask it how we're supposed to get through the damn thing..." muttered Raphael who was anxious for this whole thing to be over right NOW.  
  
"Good night..." murmured the door.  
  
"Wait! How are we supposed to get small?" asked Sora to the ever-tired doorknob who almost started to snore.  
  
"Why don't you try that bottle... over there?" it yawned and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Mily suddenly remembered and came to a conclusion."Oh yeah! Sora's gotta drink it and I think we'll all shrink." she said alerting Sora to pick up the little orange bottle with the tag that said 'drink me'.  
  
"Ok... here goes..." he said a little nervously and drank the contents of the bottle.  
  
"Help! I'm shrinking...!!" yelled Mikey in mock danger as he and everyone else in the room shrank until they were small enough to go through the door.  
  
ET laughed and then she had a thought."Remember what happened in the movie?!" she gasped. " Alice cried and cried until she flooded this room but we're able to go through the door?!"  
  
"What ARE you talking about?" asked Donald getting a little fed up.  
  
"Oh.. Uh... nothing! Nothing at all!" denied ET waving her hands in front of her.  
  
"Hmph!" was Donald's reply as he stepped through the little door.  
  
Metachi's Mew Li had shrunk to the size of a penny but his voice was still loud. "This is not cool! Nothing's happening!" he grumbled.  
  
"Li... Shhh!" shushed Metachi glaring at her pink companion annoyingly.  
  
Soon everyone found themselves in an outdoor courtroom where Alice was on trial. The white rabbit blew his trumpet and recited something off a scroll.  
  
"Court is now in session!" he barked.  
  
Alice was completely clueless so she asked. "I'm on trial? Why?" she was currently being held in a cage.  
  
The white rabbit just kept on talking. "Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, is presiding!"  
  
The Queen came into view and glared at poor Alice. "So this girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is.. Because I say so! That's why!" she then let out a little evil laugh.  
  
"That is so... unfair!" cried Alice.  
  
The Queen did not care at ALL for the blond-haired girl in the blue dress. "Well, do you have anything to say n your defense?" she asked with an evil smirk.  
  
Alice fumed. "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!" she cried pathetically.  
  
The queen was quite taken aback. "You dare defy ME? Silence girl!" she snapped.  
  
Sora suddenly got an idea. "Can't we.. Help her out?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Uhh... wouldn't that be... muddling?" asked Goofy.  
  
Donald slapped himself. "Meddling!"  
  
Goofy gave a blank stare for a while and snapped out of it. "Oh yeah! That's against the rules..." he said.  
  
"Well, that's stupid..." muttered Daydream crossing her arms and pouting.  
  
".....The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... (to the Cards) Off with her head!" yelled the Queen.  
  
Alice gasped terrified. "No! No! Oh, please!" she cried.  
  
"Hold it right there!" yelled Sora as he and the girls and the turtles AND Donald and Goofy came into view.  
  
"You big meanie!" yelled Daydream but her mouth was quickly covered by Mikey.  
  
"Why you impudent little... who are all of you?!" the Queen of Hearts asked angrily glaring at each person, especially Daydream.  
  
"We- that's not important, Alice is innocent!" yelled Arista.  
  
The Queen then looked a little more interested as Arista and TMNTpunker came into view. "Oh? Have you any proof?" she asked.  
  
"Well..." began TMNTpunker.  
  
"Bring forth some evidence or it's off with all your heads!" yelled the queen and went to sit on her throne.  
  
The group proceeded into the Lotus forest which was much more annoying than it looked.  
  
"Ok! This rock needs to be pushed and then..."  
  
"I can't reach the ledge!"  
  
"I found it! Oh... nevermind."  
  
"Too BIG!"  
  
"Here's one!"  
  
"I found a new place!!!"  
  
"Why is it upside down...?"  
  
They soon met up with the cheshire cat smiling his cheeky smile. He gave everyone a new spell and some weird advice.  
  
Mily found the first piece of evidence in the forest. Ninjalara followed up and found the second. Ryoko found the third piece in the upside-down room. Finally by some stroke of luck Mikey found the last piece.  
  
"Cool! Hey... has anyone seen Arista, Riku and Punker lately?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Agh! Help! I'm falling! I'm falling!" yelled Mikey.  
  
"No you're not! The room is just upside-down!" said Raph and hit him.  
  
"Uhh... let's just go save Alice..." suggested Donatello. "Before Raph kills him..."  
  
"Nuh uh! Before I kill Raph!" yelled Daydream and lunged playfully.  
  
The group soon met up with the Queen and presented the evidence in four boxes.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Now we can prove Alice is innocent!" said Danceingfae but shrank away when all the cards glared at her.  
  
Soon the five boxes got spread out before the Queen.  
  
She was feeling rather lazy so she took the easy way out. "Yawn... it will take way to long to check them all so pick one."  
  
"Oh no you don't... after all the trouble we went to..." growled Metachi.  
  
"You dare object? Then you lose your head! Now! Pick one!" ordered the Queen.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." said Sora and began to walk towards the boxes.  
  
Mily suddenly brought the walkthrough out and flipped to the Wonderland section. "Wait! Sora! Ok, pick this box." she advised.  
  
Sora looked at the book and nodded. "Um, ok." he walked up to the farthest box on the left and picked it.  
  
A heartless flew out astonishing everyone.  
  
"What in the world...?" the Queen of Hearts asked amazed.  
  
"There's your proof, Alice is innocent." said Mikey sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Rrrrrrrrgh.... Silence! I'm the law here and article 29 states anyone who defies the Qeen loses their heads!!" she yelled.  
  
"She's insane!" yelled Tyger and summoned her sword.  
  
Mily looked around at all the cards closing in on them so she yelled. "Don't worry about the Queen watch out for the CARDS!!!" and she slashed at one with her bluish sword.  
  
Lenni shrugged nonchalantly and sliced at a card with her dagger and it fell to the ground useless. "They're easy! We'll get to Alice yet!" she yelled confidently.  
  
After HexAdecimal had killed the last one off they ran to the tower where Alice was being held captive and lowered it to the ground but she wasn't there...  
  
"Where the heck is she?" asked Hex annoyingly.  
  
"Yeah we went to all this trouble..." said Arista with that glint in her eye again.  
  
"Well, she must have gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." said Donald surveying the whole thing from afar.  
  
"Ya think?" asked Goofy. "Maybe she just got out." he laughed.  
  
"No, she's been kidnapped." said Riku seriously.  
  
Sora looked at him suspiciosly. "How come you're so sure...?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind, let's go look." said Riku a little nervously.  
  
The group spread out the whole level looking for Alice and saw the Cheshire Cat again who gave them more weird advice to light all the candles.  
  
"FIRE!" yelled Raphaella and lit the first one.  
  
Once all four candles had been lit they saw the Cheshire Cat again and he warned them of an enemy that was about to come. The Trickmaster...  
  
"DIE!!" yelled Mily as soon as she saw it.  
  
Arista and TMNTpunker weren't doing too well during that fight. They needed a lot of potions.  
  
Miranda and Leoluvr1 slashed at the Heartless with their weapons and tried out their new spells.  
  
"Deep freeze!" yelled Miranda but it didn't do very much. "Why didn't it do any damage?!" she yelled in frustration.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled Leoluvr1.  
  
"Well you guys, it's because these spells are kinda useless! They get upgraded even if you don't use 'em!" yelled Ziptango and dodged a direct hit.  
  
Finally they beat it and it died. The doorknob however was woken up and yawned a huge yawn. Inside it's mouth was a keyhole, Sora's Keyblade became activated and a blue beam emitted from it and sealed the world from the Heartless.  
  
"Only 10 more worlds to go!" said Mily cheerfully.  
  
Everyone received an Ifrit's horn accessory after the fight and a mysterious gummi piece for the ship.  
  
"Well off to the next world!" yelled Sora happily and everyone ran to the gummi ship for some much needed rest.  
  
A/N Eeeeeeeee!!! I liked this chapter!! I hope you liked it as much as I did!! ^^ review please! 


	7. Deep Jungle

Ah! I'm so sorry Kitty Tigri, I'm getting this bad habit of forgetting people at least one every chapter... I'll try not to do it again! Really I will! Anywho Yay! I got SO many reviews! I love you all! Lol, here's the next one!  
  
*whistles* whew, due to some script trouble (which I still do not own) this was actually delayed, sorry!  
  
Ok do you want me to write in the coliseum chapter with Hercules?  
  
Kitty Tigra: My personality? I'm happy, fun, kinda blond sometimes... ok a lot of the times... I'm very mellow and rarely get angry like, you have to do something pretty mean for me to get angry or sad. Hope that helps!  
  
Onto Deep Jungle with Tarzan!   
  
Chapter 7: Deep Jungle  
  
The Gummi ship flew along calmly until it stopped at a floating Island with jungles all over it.  
  
Kitty Tigra bolted to the window as soon as she saw it. "Let's stop HERE!!" she said alerting everyone to come to the window.  
  
Donald made a pft sound. "No, way! We're on an important mission!" he said stubbornly.  
  
"Just, land." said Sora.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Uh, uh!"  
  
"We're landing!"  
  
"Don't touch that! Nooo!"  
  
The girls and Sora all teamed up on Donald so they could land. For a few short seconds the ship tossed around until it crash-landed on the island. Sora, Riku and the girls wee separated from Donald, Goofy and the Turtles.  
  
"Hey... this is Tarzan's Treehouse! Yay!" said Mily flipping her hair.  
  
"Uh... guys...? Guys...!!" said Ryoko nervously staring at the jaguar that had appeared in the room.  
  
"Tiger!!" yelled Daydream hiding behind Sora.  
  
"That's not a Tiger! It's a Jaguar!" yelled Lenni.  
  
"We can take it!" said Sora holding out the Keyblade. "Just don't get scratched!" he warned.  
  
The Jaguar growled menacingly and circled around the group. Riku, Arista and TMNTpunker didn't look the least bit scared.  
  
"It's just a mini-boss," said Tyger. "Hiyaaaa!!" she yelled and kicked it in the face.  
  
"Uh.. Tyger I think you just made it angrier..." said Metachi.  
  
The Jaguar lunged at Tyger barely grazing her colourful pants.  
  
"Did it just tear my pants?" she asked. "These are my favorites!!!" she yelled and summoned her sword. "You will die NOW!"  
  
"Come on! Let's help," said Ziptango and started whacking it with her staff.  
  
"Die!" yelled Raphaella and laughed at her own statement.  
  
"Ow! It scratched me!" yelped Ninjalara but the scratched quickly disappeared as some health diminished from her gauge. "So much for my first aid kit..."  
  
Suddenly Tarzan swung in from a vine and began to fight the Jaguar with his staff. Arista lunged ahead and held the creature at her mercy with her sword to it's neck. She was about strike when Ryoko called out.  
  
"Don't kill it, Sis!" she yelled. "Let it go!"  
  
"It's gonna die anyway." said Arista her eyes darkening.  
  
"I know but let it go! It's not fair!" yelled the poor girl. (A/N: No offence ^^;)  
  
Arista sighed. "Fine... but if it comes back it dies..." she said and backed off.  
  
Tarzan approached the group to say something. "Sabor, danger."  
  
"Thank you!" said Daydream.  
  
"Thank you." repeated Tarzan.  
  
"Oh right... you can't talk yet..." said Mily. "Maybe you can help us anyway." she said.  
  
"Anyway." said Tarzan.  
  
"Huh? Uh.. What is this place?" asked Sora.  
  
"This place, this place." said Tarzan.  
  
"Okaaay..." said ET. "Have you seen our friends? We got separated." she said sadly.  
  
"Hmm...?" asked Tarzan looking confused.  
  
"Friends...?" tried Sora.  
  
"Friends!" said Tarzan.  
  
"Right! Our friends! There's five of 'em, the loud one is Dona-" began Danceingfae but stopped in mid-thought.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Tarzan.  
  
"You know what? Never mind, we're looking for our friends Leonardo..." she said.  
  
"And Kairi." finished Sora.  
  
"Look for friends?" said Tarzan.  
  
"Right!" said Took_Baggins.  
  
Tarzan took them to the camp where Jane, her father and Clayton were staying. Donald and Goofy and the turtles had been found by the hunter Clayton and brought to the camp as well.  
  
"Hmm... what in the world are you?" he asked when he saw Raphael. "You'd probably make me big bucks if I captured you..."   
  
"Back off buddy," said Raph. "Unless you wanna leave in one piece.." he growled.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah we're lost." said Donatello.  
  
"Take us to your camp bud," said Mikey happily.  
  
Clayton sighed defeated and led the way to the camp. Tarzan came there before and swung down right beside Jane.  
  
"Jane!" said Tarzan obviously very happy to see her.  
  
"Tarzan!" said the young brown-haired woman in an English accent.  
  
Mily saw the two interact and smiled. "Hey it's Jane! She's the one destined to be with Tarzan!" she sighed happily.  
  
Tyger made a 'bleh' sound and groaned. "I hope there's not too much mushy kissy stuff goin' on here..."  
  
"Don't worry they don't get together until the end of the movie." said Ziptango crossing her arms and nodding.  
  
Once again Sora gave them a weird look. "What ARE you talking about?" he asked fervently.  
  
"We'll explain later, now go talk to Jane." said Hex and ushered him over.  
  
"Hi there! I'm-" began Sora.  
  
Jane's eyes widened. "Oh, you speak English! So then, obviously you're not related to Tarzan... are you here to study the gorillas?" she asked.  
  
"Ew! Related to Tarzan?!" said Ryoko and scrunched her nose up.  
  
"Highly doubtful they're here for that..." said Clayton walking up with the Turtles and Goofy and Donald.  
  
"MIKEY!!" yelled Daydream and ran up to hug him. Mily, Ryoko and Danceingfae followed suit also giving him hugs. Daydream and Ryoko both hugged Goofy when he arrived as well.  
  
Raphaella HexAdecimal, Lenni and Tyger all ran up to meet Raphael who cringed at the hugs.  
  
Arista had no emotion and just stood there with TMNTpunker who held a similar expression. Ninjalara had a sad expression though, she was depressed because Leonardo wasn't there.  
  
Ziptango and ET and Gijinka Renamon and Miranda ran up to meet Donatello and hug him.  
  
Kitty Tigri swished her striped tail happily and hugged each turtle. Metachi followed and did the same.  
  
In the midst of the happy reunion Sora and Donald were still mad at eachother.  
  
Clayton grew disgusted with this and quickly left after a disagreement with Jane about how they're studying the gorillas not hunting them.  
  
"Well, the more the merrier I always say!" said Jane smiling at everyone.  
  
"Well anyway..." said Sora slowly turning around.  
  
"I'm staying!" both him and Donald said.  
  
Sora whirled around. "Huh?" he asked.  
  
Goofy and Donald explained they had found part of the Gummi ship which meant the King could've landed there.  
  
Jane entered the tent and everyone managed to cram in there with her. They showed Tarzan some slides and tried to question him about the whereabouts of their friends but Tarzan said he didn't know anymore.  
  
"I gotta idea!" said Li hovering around Metachi.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Let's go find the gorillias!!" he suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" said Clayton completely agreeing. "Your 'friends' are probably with them but Tarzan refuses to take us." he said.  
  
"That's ridiculous." said Jane. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-"  
  
"Then take us there!" said Clayton interrupting Jane. "Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." he said in the sense he was talking to the very simple-minded.  
  
"He's not stupid!" said Mily.  
  
Tarzan looked at the group and nodded.  
  
"You sure?" asked Lenni.  
  
He nodded again. "Tarzan, go see Kerchak."  
  
"He must be the leader! Perfect. I'll go along as an escort, after all... the jungle is a dangerous place..." he said grinning evilly.  
  
"We CAN take care of ourselves..." said danceingfae glaring at Clayton.  
  
Eventually they reached the Vine Area, soon to be discovered to be excellent fun.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!! I'M TARZETTE!!!" yelled Daydream swinging back and forth.  
  
"Uh... Dream! You gotta let go!" yelled Mikey and laughed when she got stuck in the middle.  
  
"HELP!!" she yelled.  
  
Tarzan jumped off the tree and swung the vine back to the original spot. Tarzan found Kerchak after and tried to get him to help them but he and Kala walked away.  
  
They made it back to the treehouse where Terk was playing with a globe. Suddenly Clayton aimed his gun straight at the poor creature. Arista was standing by but she didn't do anything to stop him.  
  
"Stop!" cried Ryoko and startled Clayton so he missed. "Why am I having to save all the animals today?!"  
  
"You jerk!" yelled Gijinka Renamon.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, I saw a snake cross it's path, I merely saved the animal's life." he lied.  
  
Nobody looked convinced so Clayton grew fed up and left again.  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I'm stuck on one mission. To hunt down every last one of those blasted gorillas!" he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the camp everyone noticed Jane was missing. Tarzan was deeply distressed at this and knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"Something coming. Jane danger. Danger coming. Jane near treehouse." he said with an expression of determination set on his face.  
  
"Well you heard the man, let's go!" said Donnie.  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Ziptango.  
  
"Clayton's not here either, I bet I know where that backstabbing... idiot went." growled Raph.  
  
"Hey! Li! Li?" said Metachi called. "He's gone..." she said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry." said Mikey placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back."  
  
"I know that but the part I don't get is how he managed to get captured!" she said.  
  
Continuing on they heard a gunshot and Sabor came out of the bamboo to challenge them once again.  
  
"It's alright!" said Took_Baggins. "We fought this guy before, it's cake!"she said aiming her slingshot at it's head.  
  
"You scratched me once... don't do it again..." said Ninjalara giving it a warning look.  
  
Sabor suddenly lunged for ET. "Don't make me use this!" she said brandishing her Bo staff.  
  
Defeating it again, they continued onward.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Making their way back to the treehouse and continued to a new place called the Climbing trees. Jane, Li and Terk were trapped inside a big dark fruit which was quickly destroyed by the group.  
  
"It was Clayton!" yelled Li. "I tried to use Psychic on him but he bagged me..." he said mournfully.  
  
"Aw, Li I'm so glad you're back!" said Metachi giving him a small hug.  
  
"I'm guessing it was Mr. Clayton." said Jane sadly also giving Tarzan a hug. ( I don't care if it's not in the game, this is MY fic so I'm allowed to put this ^^)  
  
"Gorillas... danger! Trapped!" said Tarzan.  
  
"Come on!" said Kitty Tigri.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group made their way to the cliff where Clayton was about to shoot all the gorillas!  
  
"No!" said Sora.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. He SO had it coming..." said Mily and muttered. 'Bastard'  
  
the group proceeded to fight Clayton without hesitation, it was a tough battle because he was fast and had a rifle.  
  
"Ok! Every single boss has a battle pattern, all you have to do is find the pattern and it's easy!" she said.  
  
"Alright! We can take this bastard." said Raphaella.  
  
Quickly finding the pattern Tyger jumped up and slashed Clayton taking a nice chunk out of his life bar.  
  
Mikey fought with his nun-chucks and ninjitsu, he did a particularly nice move dodging Clayton by jumping behind him them hitting him in the head. "Cowabunga!" yelled Mikey in triumph.  
  
After he went down everyone thought they had beaten him but they hadn't Clayton got up and appeared to be floating but it was just another boss called Stealth Streak.  
  
"Not another one..." moaned Ryoko hoping she had enough potions to make it through the battle.  
  
"Ok! Our objective is.. The cure spell!" said Ziptango quickly checking the walkthrough.  
  
"Hiya!" said Raph and jumped on top of the creature slashing it with his sais.  
  
"Cool..." breathed Hex. "I wonder what that attack is called." she said and tried to attempt it.  
  
TMNTpunker and Riku fought very little during this fight. They did however administer some potions.  
  
Sora tried out his dash attack and was quite pleased with it.  
  
Soon the creature went down and Clayton was defeated for good. Kerchak flung the group up to the waterfalls, and his home.  
  
Tarzan pointed to where his heart was and said the words. "Friend. Friends here."  
  
"Oh I get it!" said Jane. "Friends are here, in our hearts. That's what Tarzan was trying to tell us." she smiled.  
  
"Yay! We're friends!" said Mily beaming at everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The keyhole was in the same place the dark fruit was. Making their way up there for the second time they arrived at a place covered in blue morpho butterflies.  
  
"Oh! Why do I never have a camera for times like these!" cried Miranda.  
  
The butterflies flew away revealing the keyhole. Sora pointed his keyblade at it and a beam of blue light once again sealing it and another world.  
  
A/N: too rushed? Well it would be even longer if I didn't rush it. Anyway, I hope you like! I like! Review! ^-^ 


End file.
